The One Who Got Away: A Gravity Falls Fic
by TheReturnToTheFalls
Summary: After the night of the haunting, Pacifica Northwest has to face her biggest trial of all: her parents. However, after the discovery of her true history, Pacifica goes to seek refuge with the only people she trusts anymore: the Mystery Twins. How will she get to the bottom of this? Who is this new Great Uncle? And what is the deal with this magic printer? (Post- NW mansion mystery)
1. Discovering the Truth

The golden sun broke over the lush green mountains; bright rays gleaming through the crystal-clear windows. Pacifica Northwest groggily opened her eyes. She stretched her arms out across her silk-sewn designer pillow. Slowly, she brought herself out of her several-thousand dollar bedding. The blonde heiress trudged into the sparkling bathroom to get ready for the day. After fixing her hair and makeup, the butler calls her from her room.

"Miss Northwest, your father requests your presence in his study," he said. That was strange. Her father never allows her into his study. Was it because of her defiance from her parents at the party last night? Was it the fact that she spent almost the whole night with Dipper, the boy that they had forbidden her to interact with?

"Coming," Pacifica said. She quickly slipped into her usual purple outfit and met the butler at the door. The bald man led her to a giant set of cedar doors. He politely rapped his knuckles on the beautiful wood.

"Come in," a voice said from within. The butler opened the giant french doors. Preston Northwest stood behind a large oak desk, facing away from them as they walked in. He seemed to be looking up at a giant oil painting of Pacifica, himself, and his wife, Priscilla. Priscilla's fake white smile was overly large do to years of plastic surgery. Standing right next to Preston in front of the painting was the plastic woman herself, clad in a dark red dress.

"You are excused, Franklin," Preston said. With that, the butler left. Preston turned to face his daughter. An emotionless glare blanketed his face. Pacifica knew that he was more mad when he was silent then when he was yelling at her.

"Is something wrong, dad?" Pacifica asked nervously. Her father kept looking at the painting.

"Do you know what it means to be a Northwest?" he asked. His voice, too, was void of any emotion. At this point, Pacifica thought it to be a good idea just to not say anything. "It means that we are better than everyone else. We don't stoop down to any 'commoner's' level." He turned to face his daughter. "There has never been a flaw in our heritage. We are the personification of class."

Preston Northwest furrowed his brow. "That is… until you." Despite the new hostility in his voice, his face still had no emotion. Pacifica bowed her head in shame. "Because of you, our family name was an embarrassment last night; having _commoners_ socialize at our party." He almost spit out the word commoners. "If it wasn't for you, our family wouldn't be such… such… a DISGRACE!"

"A DISGRACE?!" Pacifica yelled back, finally snapping. "I saved lives! You were willing to let everybody die so you wouldn't appear vulnerable! If anything, you are the one that is-"

 _THUD!_

Preston beat his hand on the desk, making a hollow noise. Pacifica silenced herself immediately.

"I have something I want to show you," the rich man said. His voice was emotionless again. He walked to the end of his great desk and towards a bust of Nathaniel Northwest. He pulled back the head of the bust, revealing a hidden button. Pushing the button, a bookshelf slid away; revealing a white hallway. Pacifica's parents led her down the hallway and into a clean, white lab.

Pacifica was shocked at what she saw. In the center of the room was a blank metal table. At one end sat a rack filled with vials of different chemicals and solutions. What was really shocking was what was set up at the other end of the lab. A row of large tubes stood against the wall. The tubes seemed to be filled with a kind of blue liquid. In the liquid, Pacifica saw, was more of… HER!

"Dad? What- what's going on here?" Pacifica asked, trembling. She looked at the pods, staring at the floating beings that looked like her. All she wanted was to run the other way, but the firm hand on her back persuaded her otherwise.

"You aren't like everyone else," Preston replied. "You are special. You are perfect." he paused. "Or at least, you were supposed to be." A look of disgust fell upon his face.

"W-what do you mean?" Tears started streaming down her face.

"Your father and I wished to have the perfect daughter," Priscilla said. "But having a normal child has just too many variables."

"So your mother and I hired the most prestigious genetic scientists in the world to engineer the perfect offspring," Preston added. "Saddly, however," he look towards the pods, "most of our efforts were… imperfect. Several times we had to replace you with another. And now that you have directly disobeyed and shamed us, that time has come again."

Pacifica shook her head. "What are you going to do with me?"

Perscilla spoke this time. "Oh, don't worry. We are just going to download all of the 'prefered' memories and upload them into a new body. We will then discard you. It will be like none of this ever happened."

"No!" Pacifica yelled. "I won't let you touch me! I will not be your little science experiment, and I will not be done away with like last season's fashions."

Preston glared at her. "I wouldn't be too sure about that." He went over to the rack of chemicals and took a syringe filled with a purple colored liquid. "In fact, you're not going to do anything ever again."

Pacifica looked to bolt, but two scientists suddenly appeared behind her and grabbed her shoulders. Preston came towards her, a devilish look in his eye. He flicked the vial in the syringe as if preparing it for the injection. Pacifica screamed as he came towards her, but a latex-gloved hand covered her mouth.

Suddenly, the grip on Pacifica loosened. She felt her feet lift off of the floor. Gravity itself seemed to have just… stopped. Seeing this as a chance, the blonde heiress shoved herself away from the scientists holding her down. Using her legs, she pushed herself off of one of the scientists and flung herself towards the hallway. The gravity turned back on, and Pacifica was thrown back onto the sterilized ground. Getting up quickly, she bolted towards her escape.

"Get her!" her father's voice yelled. The scientists gave chase to her, but they were big and slow. Suddenly, a giant gorilla-of-a-security guard blocked her escape. As if on command, the gravity turned off again. She slipped between the guard's hairy arms. The gravity turned back on. She bolted out of the hallway and towards the grand main gates.

"Close the Doors!" She heard her father say far behind her. The gates slowly started to close. Pacifica made a dive for it. She slipped through the gates just in time, as they slammed shut behind her with a sickening _THUNK!_ "GET THOSE DOORS OPEN NOW!" Preston yelled from the other side. The gates started to creak open once again. Pacifica got up and started running again, making a beeline for the forest.

* * *

Pacifica Northwest sat on a fallen log. She had been running for her life all day. There were plenty of close calls, and even some more of those weird gravity lapses. She had run until the light faded back behind the western mountains. She knew that her parents were still looking for her, but she had to rest.

Pacifica fought the urge to close her eyes, but it was futile. As sleep enveloped her, a single thought raced through her mind. _What will happen to me now?_

* * *

Pacifica woke with a start. She could hear footsteps walking through the forest. It was pitch black. Maybe they wouldn't be able to see her? She leaned herself down beside the fallen log, trying to blend in. It took all of her willpower to not think about all of the dirt and bugs that were most likely on the forest floor. The footsteps and voices passed right by her, then receded into the blackness. Pacifica let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, but still didn't move for a long while. Eventually, she got up and dusted herself off. She needed some kind of shelter, but didn't know where. She didn't even know where she was!

Looking around, Pacifica spotted a faint light in the distance. She knew it could be anything, but was still drawn to it out of desperation.

Walking in the clearing, the blonde recognized the location instantly. She walked up the rickety wooden steps towards the old, heavy door.

Looking around, Pacifica spotted a faint light in the distance. She knew it could be anything, but was still drawn to it out of desperation.

Walking in the clearing, the blonde recognized the location instantly. She walked up the rickety wooden steps towards the old, heavy door.


	2. People to Lean On

_Nuk nuk nuk._

Dipper rolled over in bed, hearing the sound of something knocking on wood. _Probably just a woodpecker_. He thought to himself. He closed his eyes, hoping for sleep to come once again. It had been a long day yesterday; finding out that his summer caregiver had a secret twin that was locked away for 30 years in another dimension AND that he was the author that Dipper was looking all summer.

 _NUK NUK NUK!_

The sound was there again, but louder. Dipper sat up in bed and groaned. It sounded like someone was knocking, but at this hour? Finding that sleep had fully left him, he could think of nothing else but to go see what all the racket was about. The young pre-teen trudged down the stairs and towards the front door. He groggily opened it, only to be snapped fully awake.

"Pacifica?!" he said in surprised. Standing at his door was the blonde he had helped rid a ghost of only two days ago.

"Shush! Don't say my name. They may hear you," Pacifica said.

"What are you doing here?" whispered Dipper. "And why are you covered in mud?"

"It's a long story," replied Pacifica. "Can I come inside? I can't risk them catching me in the open."

"Sure, sure," Dipper said, utterly befuddled. He allowed the unexpected guest into the shack and led her to a yellow chair in the living room. He turned on a light and gasped at Pacifica's battered figure. "Oh my gosh what happened to you?"

Tears started rolling down Pacifica's cheeks. "Dipper, I don't know who I am anymore."

"What do you mean?" he asked. He handed her a cup of hot chocolate that he quickly microwaved when he led Pacifica inside.

"Well, I found out that… I'm n-not exactly… well I don't think that I'm… w-well…" Pacifica didn't know how to break the news. A reassuring hand grasped her shoulder.

"You can tell me anything," Dipper said, looking into her eyes.

"Dipper. I… I-I'm… I'm a clone!" Pacifica expected Dipper to be most surprised. At least have his eyes widen a little. Instead, he just nodded thoughtfully

"I see," Dipper said.

"Wait, that's it?" Pacifica said angrily. "No horrified face? No gasp of surprise? Just an 'I see?!' What is wrong with you?!" Pacifica finally broke down, sobbing openly. Dipper sat down next to her in the chair and pulled her into his arms. She didn't fight it. She just cried onto his chest.

"Let's just say that both me and Mabel have had experience with clones."

"Dipper?" a voice said from the stairs. "What are you doing up? It's like, 3 in the morning."

Dipper looked up to see his twin sister, Mabel rubbing her eyes tiredly. Then she saw what was going on.

"Pacifica?!" she gasped in surprise. "Why are you here?"

Dipper gave her the lowdown while Pacifica cried on his shoulder. He had to admit, this was pretty awkward.

"Oh, Pacifica," Mabel said. "I'm so sorry." She sat on the chair arm on the other side of Pacifica and gave her a warm hug. Eventually, Pacifica's breathing slowed. Dipper looked down to find that she was asleep in his arms. Now it was really awkward.

"Mabel, what should we do?" Dipper asked as he turned to his twin. That's when he found that she, to, was asleep.

"Just another day," Dipper muttered to himself. He then laid back and closed his eyes.

* * *

"DIPPER! MABEL! WHAT THE HOT BELGIAN WAFFLES IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Dipper was snapped fully awake as a gruff voice penetrated his ears. "Grunkle Stan! You're awake!" Dipper fumbled with his mouth. "Look, I can explain everything."

"Oh really?" Stan replied. "I explain you my entire heartfelt life story, and the first thing you do is invite strays in on the first day that my brother is here?!"

"Grunkle Stan, please," Mabel said. "Just let us explain,"

"No need. I think I see all that's going on here."

"SHE'S A CLONE!" Dipper yelled. Pacifica had awoken during all the yelling, and was now staring up at the old man.

Stan had a faint expression of shock on his face. "Whaddaya mean, 'clone'?"

Dipper put his hand on Pacifica's shoulders. "It's okay," he said. "You can tell us."

"W-well…" She started. "My parents hired a bunch of scientists the genetically engineer the perfect daughter."

This time, it was Mabel's turn to be shocked. "Just like Sev'ral Timez!"

"However, whenever something goes wrong, they… grow a new one," Pacifica said; fresh tears rolled down her face.

"The party," Dipper breathed.

"Yes," Pacifica replied. She was practically crying again. "They were about to kill me when the gravity got all weird. I managed to escape and run into the forest."

Stans stern expression softened. "All right then, I'll leave you three to it. I know what it's like to be thrown out of the family." Stan walked into the kitchen. "Cereal's on the shelf above the stove, and milk's in the fridge. Don't worry 'bout the curdles. It adds texture." He called behind him.

When he left, Pacifica had to ask: "Brother?"

"Ya know the gravity anomalies that helped you escape?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah," Pacifica replied.

"Well, that was all do to an inter-dimensional portal that Grunkle Stan's twin brother Stanford built 30 years ago and was trapped in until Stan reactivated it, and it messed with the gravity a bit," Dipper said.

"I'll pretend that I understand that," Pacifica said.

Suddenly, an old man that resembled Stan burst into the room. His hair was a little darker and his glasses were more round. He also looked as if he was in better shape than his brother. He wore a red turtleneck and a tan trenchcoat.

"A genetically modified homosapien?" he yelled. He grabbed Pacifica's arm and studied it. "Fascinating. I must do some tests. Come with me." The man pulled Pacifica out of the chair and towards the door. He was blocked by a very angry set of twins.

"Great Uncle Ford, what are you doing?" Mabel asked.

"I'm running tests on this fascinating new specimen," he replied.

"She found out that her life was a lie," Dipper added. "Can't you show some sympathy to someone whose life is crumbling around them?"

"But Dipper, this is a huge achievement in science!" Stanford said, clearly proud of himself.

"No, this is a friend in need," Mabel said. She took Pacifica from Ford's grasp and hugged her protectively. "What she needs is a hot shower, a home cooked meal, and love and support." Mabel led Pacifica away to the bathroom. Pacifica was too depressed to do anything.

After the left, Dipper glared at his new uncle.

"What?" Stanford asked. "No one has ever made it this far in genetic research. If anyone would understand, I thought it would be you."

Dipper's gaze hardened. "She's lost and vulnerable. How would you feel if you found out you were created in a beaker?"

"I would do a full body scan of myself to discover the secret of DNA engineering."

Dipper sighed. "I know that you've been in a magic portal for three decades, but how do you not hear the flaw in your logic?"

"I'll have you know, I have 12 PHDs. I managed to break the inter-dimensional barrier. I have an IQ of over-"

 _Nuk nuk nuk_.

Dipper turned towards the door. "We'll have this conversation later," he said over his shoulder. He opened the door. Standing in front of him was none other that Preston Northwest himself.

"Hello there, boy," the rich man said. He stood next to two very muscular men dressed in black. "I'm looking for my daughter."


	3. Down To Earth

"What do you want?" Dipper asked. His brow furrowed in discontent.

"My daughter was kidnapped last night, and she was last seen around these woods," Preston Northwest replied.

"Well, she's not here. The only kidnapping here is money from people's wallets. No snowglobe is worth $50," Dipper joked very matter-of-factly. Preston's glare intensified. "Are you sure she was kidnapped?" Dipper asked skeptically. "I saw how you treated her with that bell. I would've ran away the first chance I got."

"She knows what she has at home," Preston replied coldly. "There is a $10,000 reward for whoever returns her to us."

Preston Northwest expected the boy to stare in amazement at the proposal of that amount of money. However, the pre-teen seemed unphased by it.

"Well, I'll let you know if I find your daughter kidnapped," Dipper said blankly.

"Very well, Pines. Good day." And with that, Preston left. Dipper let out a sigh of relief and closed the door. Leaning against it, he found a now freshly cleaned Pacifica. She wore a pair of purple sweatpants and a pink t-shirt; both of which were Mabel's judging by the amount of glitter they were decorated with.

"You denied $10,000, for me?" She asked.

"Well, yeah," Dipper said, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're one of us now. Friends have eachothers backs."

"Friends?" Pacifica asked.

"Yeah. Not everyone's saved my life from an evil paranormal creature." Dipper smiled. "Just don't tell Grunkle Stan that I denied him a small fortune."

Pacifica giggled.

"Ya hungry?" Dipper asked. The grumbling noise that erupted from Pacifica's stomach was all he needed. "C'mon. Let's get some Poptarts or something." He held out his hand. Unsurely, Pacifica took it.

"Sounds perfect," she replied, smiling.

* * *

Pacifica stared at her slimy plate in horror. "What is this?" she asked in disgust. The white goop seemed to cover the entire plate. The goop was speckled with some kind of lumpy chunks. Underneath it all she spied a sort of round, coin-shaped object.

Stan sat down at the table. The twins were already digging into their breakfast. "Biscuits and gravy," he said. He took a bottle of hot sauce and plopped the orangey-red liquid on top of his pile of mush.

"Biscuits… AND gravy? Together?" Pacifica sneered at the prospect of it all. "This doesn't look like the brown liquid that comes with the potatoes on Thanksgiving?"

"This is sausage gravy," Dipper said through a mouthful of biscuit. "It's very different."

"Sausage, gravy, and biscuits. Yeah no thanks," Pacifica said.

"Oh come on, Pacifica." Mabel said downing a third glass of orange juice. "Just try it!"

Pacifica scooped a small amount of gravy on the end of her fork and reluctantly took a bite. Her eyes widened in amazement at the blast of flavor. Dipper let out a soft chuckle as he watched half the plate disappear instantaneously.

"Glad to see the rich like my cooking," Stan said proudly. He leaned back in his chair, lifting two of its legs off the ground. Pacifica just hummed her approval.

"Have you seriously never eaten biscuits and gravy?" Dipper asked.

"Hmph," Pacifica said, swallowing another giant mouthful. "We never ate like this. It was usually Lobster with a torched creme brulee and caviar."

"Ugh, rich people problems," Stan said, polishing off his plate. He stood up and took his plate to the sink. He then gathered the kid's plates. Pacifica smiled in satisfaction. A small burp escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry!" she said quickly.

Stan laughed. "Thank you," he said.

"Huh?" Pacifica replied.

"In some cultures it's considered polite to belch after a meal. Shows you enjoyed it." Stan smirked at her. Pacifica just responded with a sheepish smile.

"Whelp, I'm off to open the shop," Stan said. He pointed at the twins. "You two are off work hours until we get this mess situated." He smiled again and slid out the door.

"So what should we do?" Mabel asked after a rather long period of silence.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Dipper said. "We need to get the Northwests behind bars!"

"But what will happen to me?" Pacifica cried. "If people knew the truth, then what would stop the government from taking me away like your crazy uncle did?"

"Right," Dipper said. "We have to plan this so we don't jeopardize your safety in any way."

"How do we do that?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know," Dipper replied.

"Even if we did manage to get evidence," Pacifica added, "they would try everything to pass it off as something else." She suddenly because infuriated. "Argh! If only there was some way to get them to stop lying!"

"Wait, that's it!" Dipper said.

"What's what?" Mabel asked.

"Get them to stop lying! We need those truth teeth!"

"Truth teeth?" Pacifica asked.

"It takes away the wearer's ability to lie," Dipper replied.

"But Dipper!" Mabel cried. "We threw that into the bottomless pit!"

"Well, I guess that means that we're going into the bottomless pit!" Dipper replied.

"Bottomless pit?" Pacifica asked, confused.

* * *

"Bottomless Pit!" Mabel yelled excitingly.

"You sure about this?" Pacifica asked. Her voice wavering as she looked down into the inky void.

"Nope!" Mabel yelled. She shoved Pacifica into the hole. Pacifica screamed at the tops of her lungs Mabel yelled out a loud "Whoo!" as she jumped down behind her, with Dipper following suit. Pacifica braced herself for the impact that would inevitably occur, but it never did. She forced herself to open her eyes, revealing the empty blackness that surrounded the three preteens.

"Where are we?" Pacifica asked timidly.

"We are somewhere where it looks like we're nowhere," Mabel stated.

"I gathered that," Pacifica said. "I need more than that."

"It's a wormhole," Dipper explained. "When you fall down, you will keep falling for about half-an-hour. Eventually, you will just come back right out of the top."

"I found the box!" Mabel yelled. She pointed towards a dark-red wooden box that was covered in chains floating about 15 feet away. She took out a black gun with a silver claw at the end from her pocket and pointed it at the box. She pulled the trigger and the claw shot from the device, tethering the box with a thin rope. The rope retracted, pulling the box toward her.

"Grappling Hook!" She yelled.

"Okay, what now?" Pacifica asked.

"I don't know," Dipper replied. "Mabel?"

"I know!" She said. "Let's play Truth or Dare or Don't!"

"Seriously Mabel?" Dipper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, why not?" she said with a fake pouty face. "You're first, Pacifica. Truth or dare or don't?"

"Uh… truth?" Pacifica said.

"Do you like my brother?" Mabel said with a coy smile upon her face.

"Mabel!" Dipper yelled, clenching his fists.

"Too late, Bro-bro. Already asked the question," Mabel replied. "Sooooo, Pacifica. What do you ssssaaaaaayyyyy?"

Pacifica was glad that is was dark, otherwise the brunettes might've seen her blush. "Well, I mean- um- not like you're thinking. I mean, he did save my life from an evil lumberjack ghost, and he did give me a place to stay after running from my insane parents, but, I mean- He's a complete dork."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Dipper yelled.

"Why are you being so hurt, Dippin' Dots?" Mabel asked. "Do you like her?"

"Psh, yeah right. Like I would want to date someone who's hair is 50% chemicals."

"What was that about my hair?!" Pacifica yelled.

"Besides, I still haven't gotten over Wendy yet. Remember Wendy? Wendy's still in the picture. Definitely Wendy," Dipper continued.

"You're babbling again," Mabel said.

"Who's Wendy?" Pacifica asked, intrigued.

"It's Dipper's secret love," Mabel replied. "He loves her, but he keeps it a secret… from her." Pacifica smiled at seeing Mabel poke fun at her brother. It made her wish she had a sibling. But wait, didn't she just discover she had- like- a dozen twins? She let out a sigh.

"You okay, Pacifica?" Dipper asked with concern.

"I'm just thinking about what all has happened over the last few days," Pacifica replied.

"Hey, it's okay," Dipper said reassuringly. "We are here for you, no matter what. That's what friends are for."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, friends."

"Are you sure?" Pacifica asked, timidly. "We were never allowed to watch T.V. while we ate at home."

"Well, you're with us now, knucklehead," Stan said, shoving a whole slice of pizza in his mouth at once. Pacifica and the entire Pines family was in the living room watching a marathon on Ducktective. "Now shut up and watch. They're about to reveal who killed Ms. Macaw."

"But Stanley, you've seen this show approximately five times," Stanford said.

"So? It's quality entertainment," Stan replied.

"Says the person who makes money off of mix-matched taxidermy," Dipper scoffed. "What kind of mermaid has a monkey's head?"

"That's gross," Pacifica said, nibbling on her cheese stuffed crust. _Is this what a real family is like?_ She thought.


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

"Here are the blueprints for the Northwest Mansion," Stan said as he spread a blue paper across the kitchen table. He, Ford, Pacifica, and Mabel were surrounding the table to try and create a plan to prosecute the Northwests. Oddly enough, Dipper wasn't with them. When Pacifica asked Mabel this, she simply said that he was preparing their 'secret weapon;' whatever that means.

"Uh, how did you get this?" Pacifica asked, wearily.

"Let's just say that I am the Boba Fett of Gravity Falls," Stan said as he smirked in her direction. "So what's the plan?" he asked as he changed the conversation.

"Well, let us see here," Ford said, leaning over the table on his hands. "First, we need a way to draw that Northwest rat out of his hole. Then we just need to knock him out and place the truth teeth in his mouth."

"But how do we draw him out?" Pacifica asked. "Even if this works, whose to say that he won't just turn around and bribe the authorities into giving him a pardon or something."

"I have answers for both of those questions," the voice of Dipper said from behind her. The group turned, laying eyes of a very suspicious looking Dipper. Pacifica felt that Dipper was up to something, but she didn't notice anything too obvious that would reveal this. Maybe it was the fact that he looked slightly paler than usual?

"Shoot," Stan said, patiently waiting for the answers. Well, as patiently as Stan could.

"Why tell you, when I can show you," Dipper replied with a smirk. Out of the corner of her eye, Pacifica could see that Mabel was practically shaking with excitement.

"Well, hurry up with-" Pacifica began, but suddenly stopped when a figure stepped into the doorway next to Dipper. The figure was wearing a red shirt and black vest that were identical to Dippers. The figure had deep, dark eyes and chocolate-colored shaggy hair that was hidden by a blue and white baseball cap with a pine tree on it.

Strange, Pacifica thought. I thought that Dipper had the hat with the pine tree. Suddenly, she realized who the figure was.

"There are two of you?!" She shouted. "You were cloned too?!"

Then, another Dipper appeared behind them. This one, like the first, was slightly paler and didn't have the tree on the hat.

"Yes, but not like what you are," he said.

"You see, we are all copies of the original Dipper," said the first.

"But we were conceived instantaneously," said the third.

"There is only one way to truly distinguish us, though,' said a newly appearing fourth.

"Now Mabel," said the second.

Mabel suddenly jumped from her spot at the table with a large Supreme Soaker™ in her hand. "WAPOW!" she yelled, drenching the congregated group of Dippers that stood before Pacifica. Even though Mabel's aim was true, it didn't stop Pacifica from being soaked to the bone from the backsplash.

As soon as the Dippers came into contact with the water, their forms started to melt until they were all a giant puddle of red goop. One Dipper, however, didn't melt. He was soaked, though. His red shirt clung to his skinny form like latex, and his bangs were now flat over his forehead.

"BOOM! BULL'S EYE!" shouted Mabel. "And the crowd goes wild! MA-BEL! MA-BEL! MA-BEL!" As she chanted, she pumped her arms in the air in triumph.

"Okay, Mabel. That's enough," Dipper said through chattering teeth.

"Is someone gonna, like, explain all this to me?" Pacifica said, still confused about all that was going on.

"You mean my copy machine actually works?!" Ford yelled from behind Pacifica.

"Yup," Dipper attested proudly. "This is now the second time that I've used it. The first time, the clones turned against me and locked me in a closet."

Pacifica's jaw dropped. "How do you deal with this kind of stuff all the time?" she asked.

Dipper just shrugged. "Just my luck, I guess. Anyway. If we have an army, than I think that will be more than a good distraction to get the Northwests out of their mansion."

"But what about the whole 'bribing' dealio?" Mabel asked.

"That leads me to my next set of news. I made some calls, and I think that I have a group that will take them in." He pulled a damp card out of his pocket and held it up for all to see. It was a light bluish-grey color. On it was a symbol consisting of an eagle head with a magnifying glass being held in front of the eye. Under it said the words 'Agent Powers', and under that read a phone number.

Reading the card, Stan's face was suddenly flushed with fury. "Oh no. We are not calling those Government guys. Or my name isn't Stanford Pines!"

"It's not," Ford said with a scowl.

"Don't worry guys," Dipper said reassuringly. "They are on standby. We can have them move in only after we captured Pacifica's devil parents. No harm, no fowl."

"I don't know about this," Stan said.

"Well, what else are we supposed to do?" Ford said.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know!" Mabel said, waving her hand crazily in the air. "We freeze them in the bunker with the shapeshifter!"

"You found the bunker?" Ford said, amused. "Good work kids!"

"As bad as my parents are," Pacifica stated, "They don't deserve to be frozen."

"I hate to say it, but I agree with her," Dipper said.

"Thank you," Pacifica said. Boy, he's really good at this adventuring stuff. She thought. The way he stands tall when making a plan. The way he uses logic to reason out everything. He's actually kinda cute when he-

NO! Pacifica's face flushed with redness as she tried to suppress those thoughts.

"You okay Pacifica?" Dipper asked when he noticed her face turning as crimson as a strawberry. "You having heat stroke or something."

"What? No- no I'm fine," she said as she tried to avoid eye contact.

Mabel could easily see what was going on, with or without her skepticals. The gears in the back of her mind started to turn, and soon, she had a plan of her own.

"So to knock this Northwest guy out," Stan said. "Are we just gonna club him, or what? If so, I volunteer myself to do the deed. I have many years of pent up aggression. I'll just use nature's snooze button." He grinned at the image of him smacking Preston Northwest in the back of his head with a baseball bat.

"That won't be necessary," Ford said with a very disapproving look in his eye. "I believe I have something that will do the trick." He dug into one of his inner trench coat pockets and pulled out a small burlap sack tied closed. He opened it to show off a sparkling pink powder.

Mabel gasped. "You use attack glitter, too?! I thought that I was the only one who used it?"

Ford shook his head. "No no. This is fairy dust," he said.

"You mean, like what Peter Pan uses to fly to Neverland and stuff?" Pacifica asked.

Ford scoffed at this. "Believe me when I tell you that Neverland isn't as wonderful as the movies. Imagine that heck got turned upside down and was put through the spine cycle one a washing machine, but that's besides the point. Fairy dust has the magical property to knock anyone that breathes it in unconscious. I have found some in very low concentrations in ZZZQuil, which is probably why that stuff works so well."

"Perfect," Dipper said. He turned his attention back to the blueprints. "Just you wait, Northwests," he said. "If there is something I do best, it is avenge the people I care about."

C-Care about? Pacifica thought.


	5. The Inevitability of Tragedy

" _So you thought that you could beat me, eh?" Preston Northwest said as he stood over Pacifica. "You are nothing. What made you think you could win?"_

" _I-I...I," Pacifica stuttered as fear gripped her._

" _You are NOTHING!" Boomed Preston. "First you shamed our family, than you tried to expose our entire operation!" He reached into the inside pocket of his blazer and pulled out a silver revolver._

" _N-no… please don't… don't kill me…" Pacifica said, weak from the beating that she had earlier. She lifted her hand up to her face and felt the warm blood ooze from the cuts on her cheek._

" _I need to erase the evidence, Pacifica dear," Preston said as he twirled the gun in his hands. "You know that, right? For the family name." His smile grew more horrid as he thought for a second. "However, other people need to pay first."_

 _Dipper suddenly charged into the room, throwing open the large doors of her father's study. Pacifica tried to shout, but her father aimed the pistol at him and pulled the trigger._

* * *

Pacifica screamed. She shot upright from her bed that she swore she wasn't in a minute ago.

Then she realized that it had all been a dream. She lowered her face into her hands and sobbed. She couldn't get the memory out of her head. Her father with the gun inches from Dipper's face. His malicious smile as his finger tightened around the trigger.

She was brought out of her thoughts by something warm that wrapped itself around her shoulders. She looked up to see the boy from her dreams, wrapping his arm around her in a calming matter. She didn't say anything, though. She just sobbed more. She sat there in the attic, on the air mattress that the Pines had lent her, crying like a baby. At some point, she must have turned into him, because his shirt was wet from where she had been crying on his shoulder.

"Shh. It's alright," he said in a hushed tone. "It was only a dream."

"But it was so real, Dipper. A-a… and so horrible," Pacifica choked out as her crying subsided.

"Just tell me what happened," he said.

Pacifica wiped the tears from her face. "W-well. There was my father. He was… beating me, saying stuff along the lines of how I'm a disgrace to the family. Then, he took out a gun, but he didn't shoot me. Instead, he s-shot…" Pacifica couldn't finish. But by they way she looked at him with those crystal blue eyes, Dipper could guess who he shot.

"It's okay, Sif," he said, pulling her into another embrace. "I'm right here, hugging you and getting hair in my mouth when I talk."

Pacifica let out a small giggle. Taking this as his cue, Dipper let go. He looked into her eyes.

"You good now?" he asked.

"I think so. Thank you," Pacifica replied. "But why do you care?"

Dipper became bewildered. "Come again?"

"It's just that, I've been so horrible to you and your sister," Pacifica said as she glanced to Mabel's bed. Surprisingly, she was still asleep. "And suddenly, you're just so nice to me. Earlier, you said that you would avenge people you care about. Why do you care about me?"

Dipper thought in silence for a second. Finally, he said, "Because inside, you aren't like that." He looked into Pacifica's eyes and gave a small smile. "All of that was what your parents wanted you to be. Deep down, you are a kind, brave, compassionate person. Only someone like that would upright deny their parents and save a room full of people from an evil lumberjack spirit."

Pacifica smiled. "Thanks Dipper," she said. "I feel better now."

"Good. Now get to sleep," Dipper said, standing up. "It's a big day tomorrow, and you will need all your energy." He looked over at Mabel's bed.

"No. Don't go," Pacifica pleaded. "I'm afraid I'll return to that dream."

Dipper sighed, but sat back down. "Fine, but only until you fall asleep," he said. He laid down, and Pacifica wrapped her arms around his arm. Dipper felt his breathing slow. His eyelids grew heavier and heavier. A yawn escaped his lips as he closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he was in the world of sleep.

* * *

Dipper started to stir. He felt a strange warmth besides him under the sheets. Groggily, he opened his eyes. What he saw almost made him jump straight out of his skin. A mop of blonde hair lay on his shoulder. Connected to the hair was the figure of Pacifica Northwest.

Slowly, Dipper managed to wriggle off of the air mattress. He hoped to see his sister still sound asleep in her bed, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no," Dipper sighed. "I'll never hear the end of this."

He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Stan was making his world famous stancakes, and Mabel was sitting at the table knitting, looking extra bubble than usual. Under normal circumstances, Dipper would know that it was from the half-empty blender of Mabel-juice sitting next to her. However, Dipper knew better.

"Mornin' Dip," Mabel said. "How'd you sleep?" A coy smile formed over her face.

Dipper sighed. "How many pictures did you take?"

"Enough to plan many years of taunting." Mabel replied.

"Ugh, please don't."

"What are you two numbskulls talking about?" Stan called from the stove.

"Nothing," Dipper said ever too quickly.

Stan shrugged and turned his attention back to the bacon that was currently being burnt on the stove. He then piled two plates full of breakfast and set them in front of Dipper and Mabel.

"Eat up," Stan said. "Take it from me, you'll need a lot of energy for breaking and entering a mansion." He chuckled to himself and walked out, leaving Dipper and Mabel only confused.

* * *

The paper on the floor began to shift and wriggle. The image of Dipper began to move. The shape kept gaining depth until a perfect copy of Dipper stood up on top of the paper from which he originated.

"That's just freaky." Pacifica said.

"Remind me again why we're creating an army from noodle arms here?" Stan asked, pointing a thumb at Dipper.

"Because I'm one of three that can actually fit on the scanner, and I don't think you want an army of Mabels running around." Dipper said matter-of-factly.

Stan chuckled and slapped his knee. "Ain't that true."

"Aw, Grunkle Stan. I'm delightful and you know it," Mabel said as she loaded Ford's fairy dust in a bazooka.

"Please, you're as delightful as a cockatoo on helium," Stan said.

"So good, right?" Mabel said.

"No," Stan, Dipper, and Pacifica said all at once.

More papers started to spew from the printer.

"We better put everyone in formation outside," Dipper said. "It's gonna get real crowded in here."

"We'll meet you outside," Mabel said. "Pacifica, can you come with me?"

"Um, okay," Pacifica said with a hint of worry in her face.

The two walked out of the office and into the bathroom. Mabel opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a pair of blue handled scissors.

"What do you think you're doing with those?" Pacifica asked in a panic.

"MAKEOVER!" Mabel cried.

"What? No! You are not touching my hair!" Pacifica pleaded.

"C'mon, Paz-"

"Don't call me Paz!" Pacifica cut Mabel off.

"We are going to war with people who have an army of you. We have to be able to distinguish you from the others," Mabel said as she snipped the scissors, making Pacifica flinch.

"What about Dipper. How do we distinguish him from our army?" She asked.

"Don't worry 'bout Dippin' Dots, Pacy," Mabel said with a smile. Her love of nicknames was shining through greatly. "He has that dorky pinetree hat of his. He'll be fine."

"Are you sure about this?"

"As sure as the floor beneath our feet." Mabel stomped the wooden floor to prove her point. The creaking of the wooden planks under Mabel's foot didn't give her much confidence.

"Okay, fine," Pacifica said. "Just don't give me face paint or anything."

Mabel's smile grew wider as she snipped the scissors one more time, causing Pacifica to flinch again.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Ford said, pacing impatiently around the front lawn, and army of Dippers standing in formation behind him. "We don't have time for that girl's nonsense."

"Calm down, poindexter," Stan said as he cleaned his 12-gauge shotgun on the porch. "Knowing Mabel, it will be crazy, but worth while."

"It better be," Ford said, folding his arms.

The front door suddenly flew open, revealing a Mabel that was gushing with pride.

"Presenting… bum ba da duh!" She yelled. She then stepped aside, revealing another figure standing in the doorway. "PACIFICA!"

Dipper classic's mouth fell agape. The once posh and chic heiress now had her hair cut to her shoulders. Atop her head sat a brown cap with a star on the front that was obviously bedazzled by Mabel herself. She wore a black jacket with a bedazzled, alpaca Dipper guessed, on the back.

Mabel saw the befuddled look on Dipper's face, and allowed herself a quiet maniacal laugh.


	6. Perimeter Breach

"What do you mean you can't find her?!" Preston Northwest said, slamming his hand on the sterile lab table.

"I-I mean that she can't be found," The scientist said as sweat started spurting on his brow. "It's like she up and vanished. Maybe if we had more time-"

"That's exactly what we don't have," Preston said, his face turning as red as a beet. "Time. The longer she's out there, the more of a chance we have of being exposed. Now, I expect her to be back on this table by the end of the day, or your assets will be liquidated."

"Y-yes sure," The scientists said. He quickly rushed away and into the office.

"Doctor Soboru?" Preston said, turning to a Japanese scientists with a black turtleneck under his white lab coat.

"Yes, sir?" he said in a very thick japanese accent.

"Where are we on the plasmatic identification radar?" Preston asked.

"The PIR prototype is ready for our first field test," the doctor said.

"Good. You may proseed, then." Preston Northwest followed Dr. Soboru into a dark room only illuminated by a central holographic computer console in the center. Dr. Soboru presse few buttons on a control panel, which opened up a small, circular hatch.

"The sample, Mr. Northwest," he asked, holding out a hand.

"Yes, of course," Preston said. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a vial of dark-red liquid. He handed it to the scientists, who then in turn placed the vial into the hatch. The hatch closed, and the holographic projector displayed the image of earth. The map then zoomed in onto North America, then the U.S.A., then Oregon, than Gravity Falls. Finally, the map stopped just outside of the Northwest Mansion. A red dot blipped just outside of the perimeter.

"That's impossible," Dr. Soboru said. "It must be malfunctioning. It says that Subject 27 is just outside of these walls."

The ground suddenly shook, causing expensive technologies and flasks of chemicals go flying to the floor.

"It isn't malfunctioning," Preston said, standing up and wiping his hands off on a handkerchief. "She's here. That damn girl is resourceful, I'll give her that. But it won't be enough."

* * *

"FIRE!" Mabel yelled. She stomped her foot down on the activator button, sending a metal tube into the stone wall surrounding the mansion. The tube then sent out a small shockwave, shaking the whole structure.

"Portable earthquake shells," Stanford explained, giving Mabel another tube as they stood on a bluff adjacent to the mansion. "Designed it myself as a non-lethal artillery projectile." Mabel happily took the weapon and launched it, sending more shockwaves across the hill.

"I see movement at the front gates," Stan said, looking up from his binoculars. "Begin with phase two."

"Sir, yes sir," Dipper said with a fake salute. He turned to Pacifica and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ready Sif?"

She gave a small nod and pulled the straps tight on her backpack, making sure that the teeth inside were still there.

"Dippers, ATTENTION!" Dipper called. The army of 5 dozen Dippers simultaneously straightened up. "You know what to do. Lieutenant Tyrone, you're with me, Mabel, and Pacifica."

A Dipper with a number 2 on his hat stepped forward.

"All right then, let's move out!" Dipper said. He and the other 3 climbed into the golf cart. Dipper started up the engine. "CHARGE!" He yelled. The golf cart sped off down the hill, flocked by an army of angry 12-year-olds.

"Are you sure about this?" Pacifica said, her voice bumping over the road.

"A bit late to ask now," Dipper said with a grin. "Mabel?"

Mabel stood up out of her seat with an RPG on her shoulder. "I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!" she yelled as she pulled the trigger, sending a rocket straight into the large, wooden gates. Burning wood, stone, and steel flew everywhere, sending a cloud of ash into the air. The silver chariot broke through the smoke, racing into the gardens.

"Where on earth did you get that?" Pacifica yelled over the roar of flames and the tiny electric engine.

"Gift from Grunkle Stan," Mabel yelled back. "I have an AK-47 stashed under my bed."

"I'll pretend that's normal," Pacifica replied. The golf cart suddenly lurched to the side and tipped, sending its passengers to the ground.

* * *

"We have eyes on a small cart heading this way," the head security guard said, looking over the balcony with binoculars. "And it appears that Subject 27 is on board along with three other children."

"Good, let her come to us," Preston Northwest said with an evil grin. "Use the pressurized air cannon."

"But Sir," the security guard said. "They're just kids-"

A loud explosion interrupted the burly man, blowing apart the main gates.

"Kids with highly explosive weapons. Do as I say, or I will personally make it so you can never hold a pen properly again!" Preston yelled, his voice filled with rage.

"Yes, Sir." The man saluted and pulled a radio from his belt. "Use the air cannon," he said into the small device.

A sudden burst of sound and air erupted from the garden, sending the shiny electric cart spinning on it's side.

"Direct hit," the security guard shouted into the radio.

Preston noticed movement from beyond the gates. He squinted his eyes in hoped to get a better look. What he saw shocked him. Before the manor, stood rows upon rows of identical figures; for they were all short, pale, and wearing red shirts, black vests, and blue and white caps.

"It's the Pines boy," Preston breathed. "So you want to use fire? Well, I guess that we'll have to fight you with fire. Soboru," he said, turning to the doctor that stood behind him. "Release all the subjects. We must extinguish this flame."

The doctor just stood there, the only thing moving was his almond-colored eyes as he blinked in disbelief.

"NOW!" Preston yelled, whacking the doctor in the side of the head with the notepad that he was holding.

"Yes sir," Dr. Soboru said as he ran off.

* * *

"Ugh, my head," Pacifica said as she put her hand up to her temple. She looked around her, taking everything in. How did she get into all of this? The golf cart lay on its side, crushed from some sort of invisible impact. Dipper still sat in the driver's seat with this seat belt still on. He looked relatively unharmed, aside from the split lip and the small trickle of blood that ran from his nose. Mabel lay a few feet behind the cart, for she tried to bail from it when she first felt the impact coming. She too looked unscathed, but she did have a nasty looking bruise on her ankle. It was probably sprained.

Pacifica tried to get up when she felt a warm weight on top of her. She looked to find the other Dipper. Tyrone, was it? He had several bruises and scrapes across his body, most notably a large gash across his forehead. She could feel his warm blood dripping onto her hand. Not really thinking of what she was doing, Pacifica tore off the sleeve of the jacket she was wearing and tied it across Tyrone's head, trying to suppress the bleeding.

"Don't die now," Pacifica said as she lightly kissed the clones forehead. "At least he's not the real one. That would be embarrassing." She stood up as Mabel and Dipper began to stir. She went over to them to see if they were more or less alright. She was interrupted when the large doors on the manor flung open. All Pacifica really saw was a wave of blonde hair coming towards her. The onslaught was halted by another wave of brown hair. The two sides clashed with each other. Given that one side was made up entirely of weak 12-year-old nerds with noodle arms, and the other side was made of petite 12-year-old heiresses, it was a very pathetic fight.

"Dipper, you okay?" She asked as she knelt by Dipper's side.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good," he said, struggling to undo the seatbelt that kept him encased in the wrecked chariot. It didn't help that one of his arms was trapped underneath a piece of fiberglass. "Can you reach the knife in my left vest pocket?" he asked.

"Sure," Pacifica said as she reached into his vest to seize the knife. Not only did she pull out the knife, but she also pulled out a red leather-bound book with a golden hand on the front.

"I see you still have your nerd book," Pacifica joked as she cut at the vinyl strap.

"Laugh all you want, but this has saved my life more times than I can count," Dipper said, finally escaping the metal and plastic death trap. "Where's Mabel?"

"Right here!" She yelled, holding the fairy bazooka in the crook of her arm. Dipper noticed that she wasn't putting any weight on her ankle.

"Mabel, are you okay," Dipper asked, concerned.

"I'm good enough to fight. We can worry about the small things later," Mabel said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay then," Pacifica said. She trusted Mabel, but Dipper still looked skeptical. Huh, that was weird. She trusted Mabel? Pacifica shook her head to get herself out of her day dream. "My parent's should be inside, probably holed up in the Panic Room."

"Lead the way," Dipper said, gesturing for her to go first. Tyrone was starting to stir, so Mabel made it her duty to make him comfortable before they went inside.

The war raged around the three as they carefully made their way to the front doors. As they tried to avoid flying bodies, Pacifica couldn't help but notice that Dipper's hat was missing. A gust of wind blew into his face, momentarily revealing a constellation-shaped birthmark on his forehead. If they were under normal circumstances, Pacifica probably wouldn't poked some fun at Dipper. But for now she thought it best to just ignore it.

Mabel pressed her ear to the door. Not hearing anything, she gestured to them that it was safe. Pacifica pushed open the large, oak doors. It was dark in the grand hall, which was strange. All of the lights were off and all the shades were drawn. The three stepped inside and into the dark.

Pacifica took no more than ten steps inside when she felt gloved hands grip her arms and lift her up. She let out a shriek, only to be interrupted by another hand camping itself over her mouth. The hall was suddenly flooded with light from the fixtures around the room. Pacifica's father stood before her, and evil smile on his face and look in his eye. She was being restrained by a burly security guard. She looked around frantically for Dipper and Mabel, who were also being held by guards.

"I gotta hand it to you, darling," Preston began, obviously boasting about his apparent victory. "You're more cunning than I thought."

"Pacifica didn't reply, but instead spat in his face. Her father turned away and took a pocket hanky from his blazer to wipe off his face.

"Such poor manners," he said, turning back to her. "Why do you resist me? It's for the good of the family."

"There is nothing good about this family!" Pacifica screamed, trying to loosen the guards grip, but to no avail.

Preston's face suddenly grew sinister. "You have been poisoned, my sweet," he said as he reached into his blazer again, this time pulling out a- _Oh no!_

"NO!" Pacifica yelled as her father pulled a shiny silver revolver from his coat. She couldn't believe it. Was this a dream? She desperately struggled against her captor's grip.

"And to think," Preston said as he twirled the gun in his hands. "That it all started with a boy." He pointed the gun at Dipper, who was now handcuffed and kneeling on the ground. The boy's eyes grew wide as the man pulled the trigger.

Pacifica screamed as the boy's now lifeless body fell to the ground.

* * *

 **A/N: BUM BUM BUM!**

 **What a dramatic cliffhanger! I had to change the rating to T for this part. Does Dipper survive? Well, I guess you'll have to find out next week! Mwa ha ha!**

 **Any way. Please review and leave your support. I spent a lot of hard work and time for this story. The next chapter will be the last, but I have some more planned. How do you feel about my own origin of Bill? It would be a crazy one.**

 **Also, please tell me if I got any of the science wrong. I know that blood consists of liquid plasma, so I made a fake tracker for it. I don't even know if it makes sense or if it is even possible, so let me know your thoughts.**

 **That's it for now!**

 **See ya next week!**


	7. Confessions and Redemption

"And to think," Preston said as he twirled the gun in his hands. "That it all started with a boy." He pointed the gun at Dipper, who was now handcuffed and kneeling on the ground. The boy's eyes grew wide as the man pulled the trigger.

Pacifica screamed as the boy's now lifeless body fell to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Pacifica shrieked. The guard loosened his grip from the shock of the situation, and it was enough for Pacifica to pull away and run to the dying boy's side.

"Dipper," Pacifica breathed. She picked up the boy's hand and held it to her face. It was pale and cold. "No! No no no no no no no. Stay with me!" Hot tears streamed from her eyes, making small puddles on the polished wooden floor.

"P… P-P- Pacifica," Dipper whispered. Blood started to drip from his mouth, adding to the pool that the hole in his chest was forming.

"Y-yes?" she said, leaning over his head as she wiped his brown hair from his face.

"P-P- Punch that son of a-" a gasp escape his lips, interrupting himself. Dipper clenched onto Pacifica's hand as his last breath escaped from his lungs. Mabel managed to escape her captor's grip and was soon kneeling on the other side of Dipper, sobbing onto his face.

Something inside Pacifica seemed to snap, turning her cold grief to hot anger. She stood up and turned to her 'father.' "Why?!" she yelled.

"It is only necessary," Preston Northwest said with a maniacal smile, clearly enjoying himself. "It is better this way. You are corrupt, and require clen-"

 _SMACK!_

Preston Northwest fell backwards onto the ground, a fresh cut across his cheek. Pacifica stood over him with a pair of brass knuckles that Stan had insisted on giving her in her hand. Preston put his hand up to his cheek, wiping away some blood, then looking back at his hand.

"I didn't know you had it in you," he said with a small smirk.

"Mabel, go get help," Pacifica said over her shoulder. After witnessing a child's murder, all of the guards had scattered when Pacifica punched the millionair.

"Okay," Mabel said, slowly standing up. She tossed Pacifica the fairy bazooka and ran out the door.

Pacifica held the weapon aloft in her hand and glared coldly at the man who had raised her since birth, or manufacturing, or whatever. She lifted the firearm up, aiming it between Preston's eyes.

Preston only smiled. "You can't do it," he sneered. "You are weak. You are cowardly. You are not worthy to be a Northwest."

"You don't know me at all," Pacifica said. She pulled the trigger, sending a cloud of pink sparkles into the man's face. Preston was knocked unconscious instantly, but he still kept that fake, rich smile on his face. She dropped the weapon and stood there, staring. She slipped off her backpack and pulled out the golden teeth. She opened Preston's mouth and fit the teeth over his current ones.

Once she was done, grief once again filled her heart. She ran to the lifeless boy that still lay on the floor, kneeling at his side.

"Why did this happen?" She pleaded between sobs. She grabbed the sides of her head by her hair, pulling it out of the ponytail. "Why? You did everything for me. I never even got a chance to tell you that I, like, like you. And not just as friends, but like, really like you. And now you'll never know." She broke down and rested her head on his chest, sobbing.

"Ahem," a voice said from behind her. Pacifica turned, seeing the dishevelled form of Tyrone. The makeshift bandage on his forehead was stained red, and he walked with a slight limp. He held a small water bottle in his hand.

"Go away," Pacifica pleaded. "I want to be alone."

Tyrone walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said. Tyrone then continued to reach down into Dippers bloody vest and pull out the leather bound book that he was so fond of.

"He loved that nerd book," Pacifica said.

"I know," Tyrone said. He held up the water bottle in the air. "A toast," he said. "For a great lieutenant." He then took a swig of the clear liquid and, after taking it away from his lips, poured the rest out onto the body before him. The body then lost all it's form, and melted into a light, pink puddle, mixing with the blood and tears.

Pacifica was shocked at this. She stared at Tyrone who placed the book inside of his vest and and pulled out a blue and white cap with a pine tree embroidered on the front.

"Dipper?" She asked.

"The one and only," he replied. "I knew that I would be an easy target, So I figured that I would pull the old switch-er-oo."

Pacifica didn't know what to say, so instead she punched him in the face. Lucky for him that she took off the brass knuckles.

"Ow!" he yelled. "What was that for?"

"That was for not telling me!"

"I'm sorry, Sif, but I didn't want to run the risk of your father seeing through the disguise."

Pacifica suddenly looked towards the floor, her cheeks turning red with heat. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," Dipper said quickly. "I came as soon as Mabel left the mansion to get me. Nice use of the fairy-zooka by the way."

"T-thanks, I guess," Pacifica said. "I'm sorry. I know that you have a crush on that Wendy character."

Dipper almost burst out laughing. "That's not gonna happen. I got shot down a couple weeks ago. And besides, she's like, 15."

Pacifica didn't know if she wanted to be glad or revolted. "You had a crush on a 15-year-old?" She asked.

"Heh heh, yeah," he said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Not some of my proudest moments. But we're still friends. The funny thing is, I told her how I felt in a very similar situation."

Pacifica's eyes widened. "You mean, with clones?" She asked.

"No," Dipper replied. "We found an evil shape-shifter in Ford's old secret bunker. He took Wendy's form and was knocked unconscious. I thought that it was Wendy and that she was dead, but she was behind me the entire time. I said almost the exact same things that you said. After the final fight, we finally talked about it and I got shot down." Dipper chuckled slightly as he recalled the memory. "I guess I never really had a chance."

"So, is the same thing gonna happen now?" Pacifica asked, nervously.

"I don't know," Dipper said. His face started to brighten into a red color. "We could try this out; see how it goes."

"Seriously?" Pacifica said, breathtaken.

"Why not? We've already been through alot together."

The two just sat their for a while, staring at their shoes. They were suddenly taken out of their thoughts when they heard a low groan from behind them. The looked behind them to see Preston Northwest starting to stir.

"I guess that I should call those government guys now," Dipper said.

"What about all of your clones? What would they think when they saw those?" Pacifica asked.

"They each have a small flask of water in their vests as a safety precaution," Dipper said as he pulled a walkie-talkie from his pants pocket. "Call 'em in, Ford," he said as he pushed the side button on the device. "Let's get out of here."

Dipper offered his hand out to Pacifica, and she took it. The two walked out of the damaged mansion with arms linked.

* * *

"Shandra Jimenez; female reporter," the T.V. speakers projected into the living room. Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel, Stan, and Ford all sat either on or around the yellow chair in the living room. Dipper and Pacifica sat next to each other with their fingertips touching. Mabel saw this, but decided for everyone's best interest to not say anything. Not yet, any way.

"We are here at the scene of the arrest of relative to the town founder and richest man in Gravity Falls, Preston Northwest," the news reporter said. The camera then focused on the millionaire himself being escorted by two men in black suits. One had black hair that was slicked back and a large, bushy mustache. The other younger man had spiked, dirty-blonde hair and sharp, chiseled features.

"Let go of me! I am Preston Northwest!" he yelled. A strange golden glow escaped from his mouth as he spoke.

"We know that," the older man said.

"Mr. Northwest," Shandra said. "Can you please tell our viewers what's going on here."

"My daughter is a genetically engineered specimen developed in a secret lab under my mansion," Preston said straight to the camera.

"Fascinating. Anything else you would like to say?"

"I also shot a 12-year-old in the chest," he said with no signs of emotion in his eyes.

"And where is your wife, Mr. Northwest?"

"She is at her vacation house in Berlin," Preston said.

"Thank you for your time," Shandra said.

"Now it's time for you to meet your jail cell," the older agent said.

"A cold jail cell," the younger man said, pointing in Preston's face.

"And with that," Shandra said. "I can safely say that we won't see him again for a very long time. Back to you, Phil."

The T.V. blipped off. Stan held the remote in his hand.

"Welp, time to go hide all the weapons," he said, getting up out of the chair.

"And I should go document all of this," Ford said, heading off towards the vending machine.

As soon as the two men left, Mabel peeked over the chair to her brother and her friend. She could see that they were full on holding hands now, staring off into space.

"So, when's the wedding?" she suddenly burst out.

"What?" the two said, confused.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. I see what's going on here," Mabel said as she made a circular motion with her hand.

"Ugh, Mabel. Don't do this," Pacifica said.

"And why not?" Mabel replied.

"Hey Mabel, don't you have a sleep-over at Grenda's tonight or somethin'?" Dipper said, trying to get rid of her.

"Nope! She's flying out to Austria to be with that Prince Marius guy!"

"Seriously?" Pacifica said.

"Yep!"

"Then why don't you go plan their wedding?" Dipper said.

Mabel gasped. "Great idea, Dipper. I'm gonna go do that right now. Starting with the co-bride's maids dresses. See yah!" Mabel ran upstairs before Dipper could even question what 'co-bride's maids' meant.

"That was close," Pacifica said.

"Yeah," Dipper replied. "But at least we're alone now."

As if on cue, the front door opened and Soos walked in. "Hey guys," he said. "I'm back from cousin Reggie's Wedding. Woah, why is Pacifica Northwest here?"

Before they could respond, Wendy walked in. "Hey, dork. I'm back from camping. Why is Mr. Pines burying a crate of military-grade weaponry under the outhouse? And why is that blonde brat here?"

Dipper sighed. "It's a long story. I can tell you it in length later, but as for right now, all you need to know is that Pacifica was genetically engineered to be the perfect daughter, but was almost replaced. Oh, and her father shot me."

The two workers had their mouths agape when he finished his very short rendition of the story.

"Dude, that's awesome," Wendy said.

"Yeah. I'm just glad to be safe now," Pacifica said, looking into Dipper's deep brown eyes. They smiled as they stared, lost in eachother.

"What's going on? Soos asked Wendy. "Did someone press their pause buttons? Is Giffany back?"

"No, Soos," Wendy said with a slight chuckle. "I know exactly what's going on."

* * *

 **The End! Thank you all for reading my story. I had so much fun writing it. I would especially like to thank all of my great reviewers (3): Mando artist and writer, FIRExNINJAxDROID, and gamelover41592!**

 **So tell me what you thought of the story. I'm open to criticism. I know that I'm not very good at writing 'romantically,' but I try. I have a ton of stories planned. I would like to know what you want next; another Dipcifica story where Pacifica is shipwrecked off the coast of Japan, or an awesome crossover with another show that explains the origin of Bill Cipher.**

 **Thank you so much for all of the feedback. Normally, I would post the next story next Saturday, but I will be at Comic Con, then a week long engineering camp, so It will be a good two weeks until my next story. Sorry 'bout that.**

 **I hope that you enjoyed my first story!**


End file.
